wreckitralph_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Sugar Rush University: Recolored Monsters
Sugar Rush University: Recolored Monsters is a crossover with Wreck it Ralph and Monster University. This fanfiction was typed by Adoracynder. Characters Protagonist Pandora Winterpop Deutagonists Miri Goldenflower Ruby Bloodred Hiro Telacrystal Adorabeezle Winterpop Minor Characters Gerta Manhatten Sapphire Surge Devin Surge Vanilla Crystalrock Vince Crystalrock Britta Tadpole Maggie Magma The Sugar Rush Racers Antagonists You'll find out... Chapter 1: Delivery of Destiny "It is time..." Said the headmaster. "Oh yes, master. Definitely." His assistant replied. "Quickly! Deliver them to Sugar Rush immediately!" The headmaster ordered. "Will do, master!" The assistant said. He boarded a plane filled with 11 boxes. He set his direction towards Sugar Rush. "Location currently unavailable." The computer read. "Master! It says the island's currently unavailable! What should we do?!" The assistant panicked. "Quit your yapping and start working! Drop them off at the Monsters Inc. delivery platform!" The headmaster ordered. "Y-Yes master..." The poor assistant shuddered. "And stop calling me 'master' every time you speak! It's getting rather annoying..." The headmaster snapped. The assistant said no more. He typed the coordinates to Monsters University. The plane took off. The assistant put the plane on auto and laid back to rest. No sooner had he closed his eyes that the fuel engine was running low. "Uh oh, the master's isn't gonna be happy about this..." The assistant shuddered. But the plane was almost to the landing platform! If only he could drop them... "Ah hah! Let's try this on for size!" The assistant wrapped a parachute on one of the boxes. He opened the hatch and dropped the item. Bad idea. The box was heading straight for the pointed trees that marked as borders. "Oh no!" Without thinking, the assistant tied himself to one of the poles in the plane and jumped out. He caught it, though the rope was close to snapping. He could see the platform not so far off. "Yes! We're gonna make it!" As soon as he thrust his hands in the air, the box went flying. He stared over it. "Guess we'll have to work with 10 boxes..." The assistant sighed. But the box wasn't aiming for anything dangerous, it was aiming for a person... Chapter 2: A sudden surprise Adorabeezle Winterpop was sunbathing on the gentle beach of MU. How lovely it was, to just relax with friends along the shoreline. Vanellope Von Schweetz, the ruler of Sugar Rush, has decided to give the racers a vacation to MU's Sludge Falls. Adorabeezle smiled and sipped her soda. But something glimmered between her sunglasses. Something square-like: a box? Adorabeezle didn't have time to react when Minty Sakura shouted to move when the box hit her straight in the head and knocked her unconscious. It was dark... Too dark... And familiar voices rang through her ears... "Adorabeezle! Are you okay?!" Vanellope shook her awake. Adorabeezle's eyelids fluttered open and saw what hit her. "What's a box doing here?" Adorabeezle asked. "That thing hit you very hard. It must've been Swizzle. He must've hated you so much that he wanted to kill you. Silly boy." Minty Sakura giggled. Swizzle Malarkey. Adorabeezle's skin burned with anger. Swizzle was her racing rival, the only other rivalry besides Vanellope and Taffyta. Adorabeezle and Swizzle never got along, even when the racers were small and the racing tradition wasn't even invented. "Ugh, damn you Swizz..." Adorabeezle growled. She wanted to pick up the box and throw it straight at Swizzle's face. But as soon as she picked up the box, the inside glowed a surprising neon. Then the box smashed into pieces, revealing a base of a person. "What in the world...?" Adorabeezle was shocked as the creature began to take shape. The creature grew long black hair, like Adorabeezle's. The person's eyes turned green and her outfit formed as a black hoodie, a black skirt, black jeans, and black boots. The creature descended and its skin turned cerise, like Adorabeezle's. "Who are you?" Adorabeezle breathed. The person did not answer. Her eyes darted from Minty to Adorabeezle. Her green eyes sparkled with excitement. Was this the person she was supposed to meet? "Oh hello! It's a pleasure to meet you! I am Pandora, and I was programmed to be your sister, right?" The person smiled. "Uh... I'm Adorabeezle... And these are my friends, Minty and Vanellope." Adorabeezle introduced herself and her friends. "It is an absolute honor. Are we at Sludge Falls located in Monsters University, am I correct?" Pandora asked. "Yup, unfortunately, this is our very last day and we bid our farewell to Monsters U. But you're welcome to stay as long as you want at our hotel. We'll pay for ya, right Minty?" Vanellope smiled. "Oh yes. We truly will welcome you to our place. Come over and we'll have fun." Minty offered. "Really? You'll let me do that? Thank you!" Pandora giggled. She was going to witness how to be with people. "So let's get going. It's almost dusk. Welcome to the team, Pandora." Adorabeezle held out her hand. Pandora took it. They walked to their hotel. "PILLOW FIGHT!!!!" Gloyd screeched at the top of his lungs. He picked one up and threw one at Adorabeezle. "Oh! Are you okay?" Pandora panicked. "Oh, no, I'm fine. That's my boyfriend Gloyd to you. He loves playing pranks." Adorabeezle picked up the pillow and threw it back. Gloyd laughed and threw one at Pandora. Pandora screeched and fell. Everyone gasped though Pandora was on the floor laughing. She witnessed laughter and fun, like a regular person. Soon, the sun went down and the moon raised into the horizon. Pandora knew that the following days, she'll be a real person. Chapter 3: You're on your own. The assistant finally managed to land the plane and stacked the 10 boxes 5 by 2. "Hee hee, master, I got them here safely." The assistant took out his phone. "Really? Let me take a look." The assistant moved his iPhone for his master to see the boxes. "What's this?! There's only 10 of them! Where's the last one?" The master questioned. "Uh... Hmm... Eh... I accidentally dropped it..." The assistant stuttered. "You did what?!" The master yelled. "Guess the plan will have to work with 10?" The assistant shuddered. "Ugh, why did I ever recruit you? Have you lost your mind?!" The master laid his head on his fingers. "Uh, no, though my brain's in this capsule. You wanted to replace it, remember?" The assistant chuckled. "No! Who cares about just 1 crystal?! Read the instructions on how to do the plan. I'm counting on you, Bitter Bile, so don't disappoint me." The master ordered. "Yes master. Will do master." Bile shut off the phone and took out a stack of papers. "Hmm... It says to yell out this incarnation... I can do that!" Bile said. With the top of his lungs, he yelled: CRYSTALS, COME ALIVE!!! All of the birds nearby were scared off as the 10 boxes started to glow. "Yes! It's working!" Bile jumped in the air. But he jumped too high and knocked over one of the boxes. The box rolled over the exit and into the bushes. "Uh oh, the master's not gonna be happy about this..." Bile sighed and continued inspecting the crystals. However, one was not glowing the same color. "Hey! This one is different!" Bile read the paper and learned to recite the incarnation backwards if one was glowing a different color. "All right then. EVILA EMOC SLATSYRC!!!!" Bile yelled. The color turned blue like the rest and were forming into children. "Yes! Now we will become power! Next step, drop them in certain places. I can do that." Bile led the shapes to different areas and left them there before the sun was up. Elsewhere, the lost crystal formed into a girl. Her light brown hair was tied into a braid, her eyes sky blue with a matching dress and a dark jacket along with blue jeans and light blue leggings and blue shoes. The girl sat up and inspected her area. Golden miri flowers danced in the wind. The girl had an idea. Her name would be named after these flowers. Miri Goldenflower. The girl liked it. So our Miri decided to look for civilization and found a hotel to sleep nearby. Miri climbed up a tree and saw a person with black hair. Miri smiled and waved. Pandora could not fall asleep. Too much excitement for the next day. So she opened the window and took a breath in the fresh wind. Then she saw a person waving at her. What a coincidence, that is, Pandora did not know anyone with light brown hair tied into a braid. My eyes must be be playing with me, thought Pandora. She gave a small wave back to be polite, and closed the window. "Who was that and what did she want?" Pandora said to herself and got under the covers. In the tree, Miri was certain this girl was going to be her new friend. Chapter 4: A new arrival Pandora woke up to the sounds of birds chirping on the tree she saw last night. Then her memory kicked in and she remembered the incident that happened last night. That poor girl must've been freezing outside, Pandora thought. Maybe I should go see her today. Pandora walked towards her front door. "Hey Pandora. How ya doin'?" Adorabeezle walked in. "Oh, uh, fine. I saw someone last night, Adorabeezle. She had brown hair, and wore blue. Do you know who she is?" Pandora asked. "Brown hair and blue clothes? I don't recall someone like that. Where did you see her?" Adorabeezle asked. "Outside in that tree." Pandora pointed to her window. "Huh. Well let's walk out there and see who it is. We better be careful, that figure might be dangerous." Adorabeezle put on her winter jacket and she and her sister walked outside, to only find all the Sugar Rush Racers crowded. "Hey Adora and Pandy. We've just received news that unfamiliar kids our age were spotted on MU grounds. Wanna come meet them?" Vanellope offered. "Wait, hold on." Pandora walked over to the tree and started climbing up. "It's just me. Who are you?" Pandora saw a shape sleeping on the branch. Miri woke up to the sound of a girl's voice. She opened her eyes and saw who she had seen last night. "Oh! It's a pleasure to meet you! I'm Miri Goldenflower." Miri held out her hand. "Pandora. Where did you come from?" Pandora shook hands with Miri. "I don't remember. All I know is that when I woke up, I was in a thorn bush with miri flowers. Apparently, that's where I got my name." Miri smiled. "That's nice." Pandora replied gazing down at her friends. "Hey Pandy! We can't wait all day! You comin' or not?" Vanellope called out. "I'll be down in a minute! Miri, people our age were spotted on MU grounds. Want to come with us to meet them?" Pandora offered. Miri thought for a second. People our age? Weird... "Okay, sure! Just, help me down. I found my way up, and now I can't get down. Strange, to be honest." Miri laughed. Pandora looked down. Miri was indeed right. As soon as she climbed up, thorn bushes unexpectedly grew underneath. "What kind of tree is this?" Pandora shook her head. She needed Adorabeezle to help her. "Adorabeezle! We can't get down! Several thorns are in the way!" Pandora shouted. "Don't worry! I've got this covered!" Vanellope glitched right up and grabbed Miri and Pandora's hands and glitched back down. "Thank you so much, Vanellope." Pandora said. "Anytime. Ya always need me anyway." Vanellope winked. Adorabeezle smiled at her friend. "Hey! Are we going or not?" You guys are taking forever!!" Taffyta shouted. "Taffyta's right. We should get moving." Minty replied. Vanellope led the way with Pandora, Miri, Adorabeezle, Minty, and the others following. Chapter 5: Ready or not, here I come! "Well! Here we are!" Vanellope announced. Pandora and Miri awed at the sight. There were a total of 9 kids everywhere. One walked up to Pandora. "Hello. I'm Britta Tadpole. Welcome to our camp." A pale blonde girl with green clothes walked up to Pandora. "Hi. I'm Pandora and these are my friends: Miri Goldenflower, Adorabeezle Winterpop, Vanellope Von Schweetz, and Minty Sakura as well as the other Sugar Rush Racers. Pleased to meet you, Britta!" Pandora smiled. "Hiya peeps! I'm Gerta Manhatten! These are my friends: Maggie Magma, Sapphire Surge, Devin Surge, and uh, what's your name?" A girl with brown hair that looked like Vanellope turned to a girl with black hair with red streaks. "Derdoolb Ybur." The girl replied. The kids exchanged confused looks. But Pandora understood her perfectly. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Ruby Bloodred!" Pandora smiled. Everyone looked at Pandora. "How are you able to understand her? That emo girl speaks like she's an idiot!" A blonde girl, Vanilla Crystalrock snapped. "She's not an idiot, silly. She speaks words that are backwards. Ruby, do you want me to help translate for your uncooperative friends?" Pandora asked. "That would be wonderful!" Ruby's voice rang like a tropical song. Pandora smiled and Miri giggled. More introduced themselves and Pandora memorized each one. Ruby Bloodred, Sapphire Surge, Gerta Manhatten, Devin Surge, Vanilla Crystalrock, Vince Crystalrock, Britta Tadpole, Maggie Magma, and- Pandora stopped immediately when she saw the last person, who was hiding in the shade. He had black hair and dark green eyes. Pandora could not stop staring at him. "Oh hello. I am Hiro Telacrystal. You are?" Hiro introduced himself. "I'm Pandora..." Pandora smiled in shock. He was too charming to look at. Pandora blushed. "Pandora. I like that name. Fits you well. Love your black clothes. Are you emo like Ruby?" Hiro asked. "Um, no. I just like wearing black because it fits me. And these are the only clothes I have, so..." Pandora stammered. "Ah, okay. You're like me. I guess we share something in common, huh." Hiro wrapped his arm around Pandora. Pandora blushed and tried to keep a natural face. Miri smiled. She had never seen a relationship like this and she was glad her friend got to feel it. Miri felt an empty pit in her stomach. She wanted that feeling too. "Hey lady. Love your look." Devin said right behind her. Miri jumped. "Oh! You scared me! I'm Miri. I love your look too." Miri blushed. "I get that all the time. Wanna come hang out?" Devin asked. "Yes! Uh, I mean, sure! Why not?" Miri smiled. "Ahem, Miri, is that right? We don't have time for this gushy stuff. Let's show our new victims, uh, I mean, guests, around our camp." Vanilla snapped. Miri and Devin walked together as well as Pandora and Hiro. "So, Vanellope, I've heard this is your time to leave. But why not stay at our camp tonight? It ought to give you one more day to enjoy the Monster world. How about it?" Gerta offered to the president. Everyone murmured in agreement. "Okay! Awesome!" Vanellope answered. Everyone cheered and followed the crystal children to a faraway hotel. "This hotel was abandoned 10 years ago. It was said that if you sleep in, you'll wake up in a different place." Britta said to Pandora. Pandora was too excited to be afraid. She was looking forward to staying. Everyone arranged rooms. Pandora chose to sleep with Miri, Ruby, and Hiro. "Tonight is gonna be amazing!" Ruby singsonged in a cheery melody. "It will be. But I'm considering what Britta said. Will you wake up in a different place?" Miri pondered. "Britta does know her research. She said that was a rumor going around the Monsters residents but it isn't true. She knew some people slept there and when they woke up, they were still there." Hiro said. "Strange. I guess we'll sleep in a haunted house tonight!" Pandora joked. The four friends laughed and pulled over their covers. But what did they not know that the strange wake only happens on a full moon, and that day is today... Chapter 6: Dawn of the full moon "Are we ready, master?" Bile asked. "Yes! Now, attack while they're sleeping!" The headmaster said. Bile crept down from the roof. He quietly opened a window. Pandora heard a creaking noise. She saw rather an obese figure at the window. She jumped and shook Miri awake. "Miri! Wake up! Ruby! Hiro! Look!" Pandora pointed to the window. "Who is that?!" Miri asked. "Let's get out of here!" Ruby's voice sounded like an alarm. They took her advice and ran to wake everyone up. But Bile had predicted this and locked the doors out. The alarm spread along the Sugar Rush Racers. "What do we do?! There's no way out!" Candlhead squeezed Taffyta's hand. "If people are playing games with me, they better watch their back. Rancis! Find out who's causing all this trouble!" Taffyta ordered. "Hey! You can't tell me what to do! It's too d-dangerous..." Rancis quivered. But Vince walked up next to him. "I'll take a look as well. Vanellope, Adorabeezle, and Minty! Get everyone to the attic! No one can find us there! Pandora, Miri, Ruby, Hiro, and us crystals! Lock ever single window and door! We can't have that person barge in!" Vince ordered. Everyone did as they were told and everyone ran to the attic. But the screws weren't enough as Bile smashed his way in. He set down a knockout bomb and it wiped everyone out in seconds. Bile walked in the ladder and with rope, tied the crystal children up and layed their bodies in a wagon. He snapped the reigns and the horses ran to an unknown place. Pandora could here the floor clatter annoyingly. She woke up to see everyone tied up and sleeping. Pandora tried to get up. She realized she was tied from head to toe and was mouth gagged as well. The wagon clattered again and Pandora fell down hard and was knocked out again. The wagon stopped and Bile took everyone to a small bedroom with 11 beds. He set them down on each one and locked the door afterwards. Pandora woke up when the bad man was gone and tried to untie herself. However, the ropes were tight against her wrists to her chest. It was hopeless. I guess we'll have to wait until morning..., Pandora thought. The next day, Bile reported his achievement to the headmaster. "Excellent. This is the first, and only time you are excellent. For the time being, you must do the chores and provide food for the children. If you fail, expect a harsh punishment for you failure. Understood?" The headmaster asked. "Yes master." Bile bowed. The headmaster walked towards the room. He opened the door. Pandora woke to a sound of someone's footsteps. She saw a thin man looking right at her. The others were wide awake as well. "Well, little one, I guess you have a thing for noise. I am Headmaster Terradac and you are here to study murder." Terradac placed his hand on Pandora's chin. Pandora hated this man from the start. Murder?! Who would anyone want to study murder?! A look of shock had Terradac cackling with absolute hatred. "Ah ha ha ha ha! You must be shocked to hear that, little girl. Perhaps my voice broke your eardrums. Bile! Untie everyone else but only remove the bonds on this one's legs. I'm going to give her something special." Terradac smiled evilly. Pandora burned with anger. There was no way this ugly man was going to teach her murder. With waves of screaming voices in her head, they teared the ropes that bound her. "I see that you have a thing for sound waves. Very impressive." Terradac seized Pandora's hand and dragged her off as she cursed him. Miri had seen what the bad man had done to her friend. Miri's bounds were snipped and Bile bowed his head with absolute sadness. "What have you done to us? Why did you take us away?" Miri asked. "I had no choice. I had done it for money. My family is poor with 11 children to feed. I have no other options left but to take orders from a bad man. I'm sorry." Bile's eyes filled with tears. Miri felt sorry for the gray gargoyle-like creature. "Is there any way to get back home? The racers must be worried about us!" Miri asked. "Unfortunately, the gas I sent out removes memory from people who do not belong in Monsters University. You, along with the others, are part of MU as of now, but you are allowed to choose any game you want to live in. You will only choose once, as the ability dissolves into dust as you choose and your code forms in the game you picked. But there is a disadvantage to you now, if you die, you will never regenerate because you don't have a code. You must be absolutely cautious. Meet me after his teachings are over. You don't want to be late." Bile untied everyone else and walked out the door. Miri sat down and begin to cry. Ruby, Hiro, and Devin comforted her by patting her back. All the racers, all her friends, forgot about them. Terradac dragged Pandora into the dark hallways that were lit only by torches. "Let go of me!! How dare you do this to me!!! Get out!!!" Pandora shrieked with anger, her voice emitting sound waves across the hallway. "You will now learn to respect your master." Terradac shackled Pandora to a table. He readied the laser. "And what are you going to do to me now, you idiot? Shoot me with a stupid laser?" Pandora cursed. "It's not just a laser.." Terradac pressed the button and it emitted a ray that blasted Pandora. Pandora shrieked with pain and anger as her voice shattered many statues. Then she stopped, her hair covering her face. "You will now learn to respect your master." Terradac repeated. Pandora looked up at her master, eyes glowing red-orange. Chapter 7: The Plan "Today, we are going to assign targets for you to kill. It's time you realize that this world is not to be trusted. My assistant Bitter Bile is passing out the pictures of your victims. I expect them killed by the end of the week." Terradac lectured. Bile passed out the papers. Miri saw that she had gotten Snowanna Rainbeau. Miri didn't want to kill a disco queen, especially that they share something in common. Miri's clothes looked identical to Snowanna's, only blue. Miri wondered if the others shared a resemblance to the racers. "You want me, the most beautiful of all these disgusting children, to kill an ugly girl with no sense of fashion?! Who do you think you are, messing with a Crystalrock like that?" Vanilla snapped at Bile. Britta leaned over to see Vanilla's card. It was a picture of Crumbelina DiCaramello. "Don't be so angry, mate. She's rather pretty, to be honest." Britta said. "Then why don't you take her?! You have the most fashionable lady to kill! That lady is mine! She looks like me, don't you see?!" Vanilla tried to grab Britta's paper. Britta had Taffyta Muttonfudge as her target. "I don't know, Vani, but ya lookin' like ol' Crumby instead." Maggie said for the first time. Maggie had Candlhead to kill. "Oh my gosh! I have to kill the president??!!" Gerta gasped as she saw her paper. It had a picture of Vanellope Von Schweetz. "Lucky!" Everyone but Miri, Ruby, Hiro, and Pandora shouted. Miri did not understand why everyone was fighting over who to kill. They weren't supposed to do this! "Headmaster! But won't the racers regenerate? After all, they're in the game to start with." Vince asked. "I'll be giving you blades that allow the victim to die with no chance of regenerating." Terradac opened his desk drawer and pulled out 11 short swords colored to match their victim. Bile passed them out gently. "This is so wrong! We can't be doing this!" Miri put her palms to her face. "What are we going to do?" Ruby's voice sounded like a sad song. Miri and Hiro turned to Pandora to translate Ruby. But Pandora paid no attention to them and fumbled with her blade. "Someone is going to die tonight..." Pandora brushed the blade and laughed evilly. Miri saw that Pandora had her own sister as bait. "Pandora! What has gotten into you?! What do you think you are doing?!" Miri panicked. "Like I said, Adorabeezle's going to die tonight. We strike at night, right Headmaster?" Pandora turned to Terradac. "Of course. But I don't expect anyone to do everything so fast. It's best that you take your time. But I do expect to see every racer lying dead by the end of the week. Understand?" Terradac smiled evilly at Pandora. Pandora acknowledged. "What has gotten into her?!" The killer of Gloyd Orangeboar, Hiro turned to Miri. "There's something strange about her. She would never acknowledge that horrid teacher. She knows herself and would never kill anyone." Miri knew her friend well. Pandora was her first friend she knew and Miri wasn't going to lose her. Ruby found something and tapped Miri's shoulder. Miri turned over her card. It read: Meet me in the catacombs tonight! "Bile must've wrote this! We've got to tell everyone!" Miri whispered to Hiro and Ruby. At lunch, Miri passed the news to each of the racers. At night, they went down to the catacombs. "Brr... I hate going down strange places... Not that I'm scared or anything.." Devin shuddered. "Eh heh, you're always scared of everything, Devin. Aah!" Sapphire jumped when she saw a spider spinning its web. Sapphire was scared of spiders. "Hush! We don't want anyone to know we're here! It's best to keep quiet." Miri shushed. They walked down further and further down until they reached a secret room. "Hmm, there must be a key around here..." Hiro looked around. He saw a skeleton holding a key. "There!" Hiro pointed. He grabbed the keys and stabbed them into the keyhole. The door opened with spikes retracting and everyone followed inside. Bitter Bile was waiting for them. "I'm so glad you made it! I thought you wouldn't believe me. Thanks." Bile smiled. "Eh, your welcome. It's nice to have someone who's nice to us." Gerta smiled. "What did you want us to come here for?" Miri asked. "I know what happened to your friend. She is controlled by Terradac right now. If you don't do something, the spell will be permanent." Bile told Miri. "What should we do?!" Ruby's voice sounded like an alarm. No one could understand her but Hiro was thinking the same thing. "Is there any way we can snap her back? There's gotta be some way!" Hiro asked. "Well I don't know how, exactly, but the only way to get your friend back is to remind her of who she is and what she was made for. Each and every one of you are made to protect the ones you love. If you fail, you will be scarred for life. Don't let something like this happen to you. Once your friend is back, we will make a run for it tomorrow night." Bile planned. "But how are we gonna make past those damn guards? They stay there like o' day." Maggie shrugged. "Don't worry. I've got that covered." Bile smirked. Chapter 8: Run for it! Miri didn't know what to expect. So many things going on, now she's the one who's got all the pressure. "We're gonna give that Terradac what he deserves, right Vincent?!" Devin clapped his fists to his palms. "Huh? Oh, uh, right! That'll show em'! And stuff..." Vince lowered his head. "Don't tell me you're a scaredy-cat monster, are you?!" Vanilla pressed her face towards Vince's face. "Vanilla, leave him alone. He has a right to be scared and so shall we with the big plan. Aren't you scared, Vani?" Hiro reassured. "Me?! Heavens no! I am a Crystalrock! A Crystarock is never scared of anything!" Vanilla screamed when she saw a bee fly into her face. "Guess I'm not the only one scared of bugs." Sapphire laughed. "Remind Pandora of who she was? How are we going to do that?" Britta asked Miri. "I don't know. She's vulnerable to Terradac's control and I don't see any way we can retrieve her back." Miri crossed her arms. "Try to remind her who her friends are. You were the first crystal person she saw. It's all up to you on your strategy." Britta sighed. "You're lucky, you know. You're like our second leader. Pandora will lead us home and you will follow. You know, I'm quite jealous. I'm applying all pressure to you. Don't fail us, Miri Goldenflower." Britta sulked. Miri was even more scared now. Miri had to find Pandora. Wherever she was or whenever she would find her, Miri couldn't give up now. Not when she's so close. "Pandora? It's me, Miri. I-I need to see you. Please, w-wherever you a-are..." Miri shook with fear as a dark shadow slowly walked up to her, eyes glowing red-orange. "What do you want, you self-absorbed twit?!" Pandora snapped at her best friend who is now her enemy. "Don't give me that, you fool! Who are you now, an evil-possessed bitch with no sense of resemblance to my best friend?! Who are you?! Who is that girl with the brave attitude? Who is that girl who knows how to lead us?! Who is... Pandora Winterpop??!!" Miri started to cry. Her words, not hers, but her memories together, the two of them, the joyous girls who never cared about where they were as long as they were together... The inseparable pair, the ones who looked out for each other, their precious future, now shattered like glass. Miri looked up. Pandora didn't move. Slowly, Pandora raised her blade. Miri did not want to hesitate. She wanted to die, not alone, but with Pandora. Pandora dropped her sword and fell to her knees, uncontrollably gasping for pain and death. Miri was horrified. Not only was Pandora failing emotion, Miri could control it. Miri's stress led to Pandora's stress and Pandora was screaming, her echos shattered statues, her eyes glowing orange to green back and forth. Then at once, Pandora fell dead silent. She crumbled to the ground and didn't wake up. Miri sat next to her and gently stroked her back. "You were my world, Pandora. Why did you have to take it away from me?" Miri whispered softly. Then something jolted Pandora, and Pandora woke up. "I never took it away from you, you idiot! My world was taken! If you didn't realize, I would've been fine on my own! You don't have to make me feel any worse!" Pandora shook with stress and anger. Her eyes were her natural green. Miri felt relieved and shocked at the same time. She hurt her friend's feelings, with her own natural power. "I'm sorry." Miri could not say anything else. "Don't apologize. You can't hide what you are capable of. Just leave me alone." Pandora slowly got up and walked down the hallway. Miri returned to their meeting spot. Pandora sat in the far back to the group, refusing to talk to anyone, even Ruby. "It is midnight. This is the time where we escape. I have cleaned out the guards. They are now stone statues. Let's save Sugar Rush before it's too late!" Bile punched his fist into the air. Everyone screamed and shouted. They ran to the carriages and the horses galloped into Game Central Station and into Sugar Rush. Category:Adoracynder's fanfictions Category:Adoracynder's Fanon stuff